Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte por Família S
by Familia Santos
Summary: Harry foi sobrecarregado com uma tarefa sombria, perigosa e aparentemente impossível: localizar e destruir as Horcruxes restantes de Voldemort. Harry nunca se sentiu tão solitário, ou encarou um futuro tão cheio de escuridão. Mas Harry deve, de alguma for
1. Chapter 1

Uma névoa gélida e esbranquiçada deixava ainda mais escura as horas finais do mês de Julho na rua dos Alfeneiros,n°4. Um único ponto de luz vinha de uma janela no 1° andar da casa, onde um garoto alto, de olhos muito verdes e negros cabelos desarrumados se encontrava sentado sob um malão em cima da cama, absorto em seus pensamentos.  
Harry Potter se perguntava se seria possivel a vida de uma pessoa mudar tão bruscamente como a sua mudara nos últimos seis anos. Sim, seria,uma voz veio em sua cabeça, aconteceu com você, não foi?  
Após várias aventuras, muitas delas indesejadas, ainda se recuperava da morte de um colega, Cedrico Diggory, quando, praticamente um ano depois, perdera seu padrinho e amigo Sirius Black e, há apenas algumas semanas, presenciou a morte do homem que consideravao maior e melhor bruxo já existente e, acima de tudo, um amigo e protetor, professor Alvo Dumbledore.  
Mas o que mais doía em seu peito era saber que todas essas mortes,além da morte de seus pais, que deram a vida para o salvar, foram causadas, direta ou indiretamente, pela mesma pessoa, e que esse ser não mediria esforços para acabar com a vida de qualquer um que se colocasse entre ele e Harry.  
Esse devaneio o levou a pensar em seus melhores amigos, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger, com os quais falara pela última vez faziam algumas semanas,na estação de King's Cross. Pensou também na irmã de Rony, Gina Weasley,por quem é apaixonado, e uma dor profunda atingiu seu coração. Era duro ter que deixar as pessoas amadas de lado para poder protegê-las, mas, afinal, isto é o amor, pensou. Mas ainda no último encontro em que tiveram, seus melhores amigos disseram, com muita lealdade, que não o deixariam,mesmo que isso lhes custassem a vida. Seguiriam-no aonde quer que fosse, e iriam ajudá-lo a cumprir seu destino.  
Seu destino... Matar Lord Voldemort, O cruel assassino das pessoas que amava, ou morrer nas mãos do mesmo.  
Mas Harry sabia que iria até o fim, seja qual fosse a opção, e saber que amigos verdaeiros não mediriam esforços para ajuda-lo o reconfortava e fortalecia.  
Harry despertou de seus devaneios e olhou para o velho relógio de cabeceira, onde os ponteiros indicavam que faltava exatamente um minuto para a meia-noite; um minuto para que completasse 17 anos, maior-idade no mundo bruxo, idade essa que o libertaria da magia protetora que sua mãe lhe consedera enquanto morria pela vida do filho, que o tornaria livre da proteçao da casa de seus tios Dursley , onde sua tia Petunia era a única no mundo em quem corria o mesmo sangue que o de Harry;o único lugar em que Voldemort não o poderia atingi-lo.  
Harry levantou-se de um salto.Um vulto brilhante acabara de passar por sua janela.Assustado , o garoto puxou imediatamente sua varinha do bolso da velha e larga calça Jeans e foi andando lenta e cautelozamente até o local , mas caiu de costas no chão , quando o vulto parou bruscamente, observando-o pelo lado de fora do quarto.  
O vulto , na verdade , era uma Lontra.Harry reconheceu imediatamente o patrono de Hermione;o coração batendo acelerado , o garoto abriu a janela para que o protetor entrasse.A Lontra falou com a voz de sua dona :  
Harry! Não se assuste, sou eu,Hermione! Ah,e Rony está comigo também ! Desça estamos te esperando na porta da frente da casa de seus tios .  
E a Lontra se desfez no ar .  
Por um momento , Harry achou a cena um pouco bizarra . Lembrou-se então que no ano anterior a auror Tonks mandou uma mensagem por seu patrono para Hogwarts , avisando que Harry chegara na escola .  
O garoto,que ainda se encontravano chão, levantou-se imediatamente, abriu a porta do quarto e correu pela escada até o saguão de entrada, onde o relógio-cuco de tia Petunia mostrava com barulho que era exatamente meia-noite.  
Desconfiado pelos tempos difíceis e lembrando-se dos folhetos distribuidos pelo Ministério da Magia, Harry encostou-se à porta e perguntou:  
Rony, Mione, são vocês?  
É claro que somos nós!- falou a voz de Rony Weasley- Quer uma prova? Sabemos que você tem um Rabo-córneo húngaro tatuado no peito.  
Harry abriu a porta às gargalhadas e convidou os amigos para entrar.  
E aí cara,quanto tempo!- Rony apertou sua mão enquanto observava curiosamente a casa muito limpa e arrumada dos Dursley- Ah, claro, feliz aniversário!  
Feliz aniversário, Harry!- desejou-lhe Hermione, dando-lhe um abraço.  
Obrigado!- disse o garoto com alegria.  
Antes que Harry fechasse a porta atrás dos amigos, ouviu-se um berro e as luzes do 1° andar foram acesas.  
Válter Dursley descia decidido as escadas para o hall, o rosto macilento muito púrpura, de pijamas, seguido de perto por Petunia e Duda Dursley.  
O que é que está acontecendo aquí?- vociferou o tio, com as mãos estendidas, indo em direção ao pescoço de Harry, mas abaixando-as quando Rony e Hermione empunharam as varinhas -Quem, algum dia, deu-lhe permição para trazer alguém à minha casa? Ainda por cima, gente da sua -Mas não se preocupe, esta será a ultima vez que o senhor verá gente da minha laia.  
Tia Petunia arregalou os olhos de sua ossuda face.  
É isso que eu espero , moleque !-berrrou tio Válter -E mande esses br...e mande esses dois ai abaixarem essas coisas -apontou para as varinhas -Alias , fora daqui os dois !  
Já estamos de saida -Disse Rony  
Só viemos buscar o Harry -Falou Hermione , um pouco constrangida , e se dirigindo ao garoto -Seus pertences já estão prontos ?  
Já ,-disse Harry-vou buscar  
O garoto correu em direção as escadas, mas foi impedido por Petunia.  
Deixe-me passar-disse Harry  
Petunia, querida, saia do caminho!-Disse tio Válter-Melhor para nós ele passar o verão longe daqui!  
Não é só o verão -disse Harry,ainda tentando passar pela tia -Comemorem, eu não volto mais!-falou em tom de alegria .  
Você não sai -disse Petunia ,numa voz estranhamente trêmula, pegando a todos de surpresa .  
O que a senhora disse, Mamãe ?-falou um corpulento e incrédulo Duda .Válter estava boquiaberto.  
Eu disse que o garoto não sai -respondeu a mulher, com a voz mais forte -Imagine o que os vizinhos vão falar ?Além do mais, aquele velho barbudo me fez promete...disse que ele não deve sair daqui!  
O professor Dumbledore -disse Harry zangado,enfantizando as últimas palavras-está morto .E já tenho 17 anos .Nada mais me prende a essa casa .  
O Dumby-não-sei-das-quantas?-perguntou tio Válter cuja raiva dera lugar  
à perplexidade -morto?  
Isto mesmo-disse Harry -foi morto por mando de Lord Voldemort .  
Lord Voldemort?-interrogou Tia Petunia , tomado por uma expressão de assombro-Aquele que matou...  
É, meus pais, meu padrinho, e que me deu essa cicatriz-falou Harry, num tom de cansaço-Agora, se a senhora me der licença, tenho que pegar minhas coisas, ir a um casamento, e depois mata-lo.  
Os Dursley pareciam estar estuporados.  
Vamos, então?-falou Rony para Harry  
Ele não vai-disse uma decidida tia Petunia ,para um grande desconcerto de todos .  
Mas, Petunia-disse tio Válter, cuja pele mudara para um tom azulado-É...é a nossa chance de nos livrar dele...  
Chega ,Válter!-gritou Petunia ,com uma expressão que lembrava a Harry vagamente uma brava sra. Weasley-Não adianta mais fingir que não nos importamos com o garoto ! Não vai mudar o que ele é ,ou o que Lilian foi !  
Harry assustou-se ao ouvir Petunia mensionar a irmã como pessoa normal , quando se referia a ela como um ser repugnante,só se lembrava de ter presenciado a tia se referir a Lilian como , ser Humano uma vez na vida , há dois anos atras ,quando o garoto foi expulso de casa pelo tio ,este impedido por Petunia após receber um berrador com uma ameaça de Dumbledore .  
Duda, Rony e Hermione também observavam a cena, boquiabertos.  
Querida , Petunia, não entendo...-começou Válter , mas foi interrompido pela esposa, ainda aos gritos.  
Não adianta Válter , os tempos mudaram!Não adianta negar o que o garoto é nesses tempos críticos!Ele pode morrer lá fora, e eu sei que vamos sentir remorso. Não adianta fazer cara de desdém ! Sempre nos importamos com ele , não é ?Mesmo não demonstrando!  
Eu...-começou Válter, mas Petunia não permitiu que o marido continuasse:  
Não adianta negar !Mesmo sendo grosseiros com ele, quem é que se preocupava em colocar comida nas horas certas debaixo da porta quando o trancava no quarto ?Sim, nós dois !Quem é que se preocupava quando o garoto adoecia,aflitos para que se curasse logo, alegando que não queriamos que Duda fosse contaminado?Sim,nós!Não adianta Válter...Você sabe...,nós construimos  
essa imagem de que o mundo dele era errado , tudo porque você viu como eu me sentia triste e deixada de lado, mesmo depois de vários anos, por minha irmã ser diferente e especial, e eu apenas ser uma pessoa qualquer!Nós criamos essa imagem de que eles eram errados e imundos, nós!  
Mas,Petu...-tentou Válter, sem sucesso .  
Não tem "mas",Válter ! Nós podiamos ter dado uma vida melhor ao garoto, mas se o deixarmos ir e ele m...Ele morrer!Imagine o remorso que vai nos assolar !O garoto já sofreu muito, Válter!Ele não vai!-disse tia Petunia , para o desesperro de todos , caiu ajoelhada no chão do hall, aos prantos .  
Querida!-exclamou Válter, precipitando-se, com o rosto branco, para aparar a esposa ossuda ao chão -Tudo bem querida...eu...eu admito o que disse...Tudo bem, naõ vou deixar que o garoto saia.-Virando-se para Harry -Ouviu Potter?-o tio estava autoritário-Você fica e manda esses seus amigos...sairem daqui!  
Eu já disse que vou embora -falou Harry firmemente, embora um pouco desconcertado pela atitude da tia , que agora olhava seus olhos e soluçava.  
Não vá, Harry, v-você...-recomeçou a tia , aos soluços-você n-não entenderia !Eu f-fiz o voto...o v-voto p-p-perpetuo!  
Harry, Rony e Hermione olharam incrédulos para Petunia. Ao perceber a reação dos bruxos, Duda olhou-a, desentendido, e Válter, assustado.  
A senhora... fez o quê?- indagou Harry, incrédulo - Com quem?  
O v-voto p-perpétuo! Aquela mulher que vira g-gato serviu de testemunha,ou o que quer que s-seja!- soluçou a tia- D-Dumbledore... me fez p-prometer que eu cuidaria de v-você! É c-claro que n-não precisava disso; eu c-cuidaria de você de q-qualquer forma! Mas ele achou m-mais seguro... E se eu d-deixar você ir,H-Harry... vou quebrar esse voto! Então eu m-mor...  
Você o quê?!- bradou Válter- Eu não fazia idéia! Petunia...  
Não, a senhora não morre- disse um atordoado Harry- Dumbledore me explicou tudo antes de morrer. A proteção que a sua casa me dava duraria até eu atingir minha maior idade, até enquanto eu considerar essa casa como minha também. Agora sou de maior, não considero essa casa como minha. O feitiço foi desfeito, então, seu voto perpétuo também.  
Está vendo, querida?- falou tio Válter numa voz estranhamentemeiga, mas harry notou um pouco de contradição nesse tom- Ele pode ir agora... você vai ficar bem...  
Não, Válter... N-não é só isso... Harry, p-por favor, n-não vá! Lílian não gostaria! S-seu p...p-pai não gostaria!  
Harry, ainda incrédulo com a reação da tia, mas cansado da situação, explicou aos parentes sobre a profecia que fora feita pela profª Sibila Trelawney, sobre as Horcruxes, e que era desejo e dever dele tentar, até a última chance, acabar com Lord Voldemort.  
Os tios e o primo escutaram a explicação, incrédulos, e abriram passagem na escada, onde Rony subiu ao quarto de Harry e pegou seus pertenses.  
Ãh... então, é isso.- concluiu o garoto.  
Uau,cara...disse um espantado Duda- Eu nunca pensei que você fosse capaz... capaz de ser como os personagens dos meus jogos de Play Station...  
Ah... obrigado-disse Harry - E, tio Válter, tia Petunia, obrigado por... tudo. Mas eu tenho que ir...  
Então, súbita e inesperadamente, sobressaltando a todos os presentes no hall, até mesmo Edwigesem sua gaiola, tia Petunia levantou-se, abraçou Harry maternalmente e beijou-lhe as bochechas.  
Sob o olhar de todos, tio Válter apertou-lhe a mão e desejou boa sorte.  
Harry, Rony e Hermione foram então para o enevoado jardim dos Dursley, que observavam-os da porta.  
Hermione deu um toque de varinha no malão de Harry e na gaiola de Edwiges, que desapareceram. Rony segurou o braço direito da garota, e Harry, sentindo-se constrangido, desviou o olhar dos dois.  
Não seja bobo!- disse Hermione- Seus pertences já estão na Toca e, como você e Rony ainda não têm licença para aparatar, vão comigo como acompanhantes. Anda, segure meu braço!  
Harry segurou firme no braço da amiga e olhou para onde os Dursley se encontravam. A famíia acenava para ele. Harry retribuiu.  
Logo depois, Harry sentiu a estranha e conhecida sensação de que passava por uma estreita mangueira. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sentiu um alivio como se um apertado e sufocante espartilho tivesse sido arrancado dele. Olhou em sua volta, ainda de braços dados com Hermione, e viu-se no jardim que mais gostava no mundo: a Toca. Uma construção estreita, porém alta, bastante inclinada para esquerda, daquele ponto de vista, as luzes do térreo encontravam-se acessas; Uma fumaça em espiral saia de uma das cinco chaminés sobre o telhado vermelho.Reparou que o jardim estava um pouco mais arrumado do que de costume, a grama fora aparada e supostamente desgnomizada recentemente; Visgos e fitas azul celeste enfeitava o armário de vassouras e um terço do muro, além de algumas janelas da casa; As botas velhas que costumavam ficar ao lado da porta não estavam mas lá; nem as galinhas, que estavam presas em um cercado, todas com lacinhos azuis no pescoço.Havia também seis barracas,parecidas com que as que Harry, Hermione e os Weasleys se na copa mundial de Quadribol, ao lado da casa.

Enquanto observava as decorações ainda não terminadas para o casamento de Gui e Fleur, uma sombra passou atrás do muro onde Harry olhava, fazendo o garoto se sobressaltar.

Hem-Hem-Harry olhou em volta, assustado, mas fora Rony quem pigarreara- Chegamos. Acho que já pode soltar o braço da Mione agora, Harry.

Ah, claro, desculpe-Harry soltou os braços de Hermione sob o olhar carrancudo do Rony, por um momento, achou que a detestável Umbridge, a pior diretora que Hogwarts já tivera, estivesse ali presente - Hã...pessoal, vocês estão vendo aquela sombra atrás daquele muro ?

Aonde? – Perguntou Rony, assustado, olhando na direção apontada por Harry, quando a sombra se moveu, escondendo-se atrás das árvores de propriedade – Her...É um auror. Há vários deles por aqui. O Ministério da Magia soube que você viria, então mandou uma pequena tropa para te proteger. Papai avisou a eles que não precisava, já que Tonks, Lupim e Moody estão hospedados aqui também, mas Rufo Scrimgeour mandou mais aurores do mesmo jeito...Ele acha que pode decidir sobre você agora que...você sabe...o que aconteceu no fim do ano letivo e tudo mais...

Como eu poderia me esquecer – disse Harry, que sentia raiva do Ministério da Magia desde que acusaram ele e Dumbledore de serem loucos por afirmarem que Voldemort havia retornado ao poder e, depois de presenciar a verdade, o ministro fizera uma proposta ridícula a Harry para que apoiasse o Ministro, o que Harry obviamente recusou, afirmando ser "por inteiro um homem de Dumbledore ".

E,Harry, você não vai acreditar quem também está hospedado aqui! –disse Hermione, num tom de alegre suspense.

Quem?-perguntou o garoto, curioso.

Neville e Luna !- respondeu Hermione, sorridente- Gui e Fleur os convidaram para o casamento por verem a bravura que tiveram ao nos ajudar contra os Comensais da Morte...E,é claro, eles aceitaram o convite!

Que ótimo!- alegrou-se Harry, que tinha uma enorme simpatia por Neville e Luna desde de que se mostraram leais e aptos a ajudá-lo quando precisasse, além de ambos serem figuras excentricas e amigáveis.

É, cara – disse Rony – A Luna é hilária, quase matou o velho vampiro do sótão ao passar por lá com uma pena de olhos enfeitandoos cabelos, quando Gina foi mostrar a cara pra ela. E Neville também é engraçado, e, claro, a gente já se conhece há anos... E agora que enfrentamos tantos perigos juntos, acho que a avó dele o considera maduro o bastante para dormir fora de casa , num lugar que não seja a escola... Ei, foi o que ela disse! – exclamou Rony ao ver que Harry e Hermione não conseguiram segurar uma risada – E alguns convidados da Fleur também já chegaram.

Quem? – perguntou Harry.

Os pais dela e Gabrielle, que você conheceu no Torneio Tribruxo... – começou Hermione, no que foi interrompida por Rony.

Uma prima, Jullie, que também é meio veela – Hermione olhou-o com desprezo; fazendo-se despercebido, porém, com um ar mais triunfante, continuou – e uma amiga de Fleur, Larissa, ex-colega de Beauxbatons, que você já deve ter visto. Ela esteve em Hogwarts pro Tribruxo.

E você se esqueceu de mencionar – falou Hermione, num sussurro teatral – os primos de Fleur, Dominique e François, que também têm genes de veela...

É, como pude me esquecer. – disse Rony, carrancudo.

Escute aqui, Ron...

E, para que os amigos não começassem com as conhecidas brigas, Harry interrompeu hermione, em voz alta:

Ninguém me contou sobre o que vem acontecendo. Sabem, não recebí mais o Profeta Diário nem cartas de vocês por causa das interceptações de corujas, então, parem de brigar e me mantenham informado, por favor.

Ah, desculpe, Harry – disse Hermione, agora empurrando o garoto em direção à porta d'a Toca – Mas eu já estava me esquecendo. Temos de entrar.Você precisa... hã... descançar, não é Rony?

Isso mesmo, Harry – o garoto concordou, juntando-se à Hermione para empurrar o amigo – Amanhã teremos o dia todo...

Harry, que era mais fraco que Rony, além de não entender o estranho comportamento dos amigos, geralmente tão curiosos quanto ele, estava sendo deslocado rapidamente em direção à porta. Estendeu uma mão para empurrá-lae, quando esta foi aberta, um enorme barulho de vozes invadiu seus ouvidos.

FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, HARRY!

A pequena cozinha d'a Toca estava lotada. Várias mãos o puxaram para dentro.

Harry recebeu abraços e apertos de mão de Moody; Lupin; Tonks; sr e sra Weasley; Fred e Jorge, cada um vestindo uma jaqueta vermelho-escarlate de pele de dragão; Guí, com seu rosto contendo as cicatrizes de quando fora mordido por um lobisomem; Fleur, sua irmã Gabrielle, que ficara vermelha só de olhar para o garoto, seus pais, uma garota muito bonita de longos cabelos prateados, que Harry julgou ser a prima de Fleur que Rony falara e uma garota que vira em Hogwarts na época do Torneio Tribruxo, amiga de Fleur, de cabelos castanhos e cacheados, presos num coque; um forte (e dolorido) aperto de mão do corpulento Carlinhos Weasley, e , para a surpresa de Harry, Hagrid, o guarda-caças de Hogwarts, também estava presente, encurvado para não bater a cabeça no teto.

Ah, Harry! – exclamou o meio gigante, abraçando-o fortemente, fazendo que o garoto sentisse o ossos da coluna serem esmagados – parabéns! 17 anos ... Um homen! – e grandes lagrimas rolaram do rosto de Hagrid .

Obrigado, Hagrid – ofegou Harry tentando afrouxar o abraço do amigo – não acredito que você estaja aqui ! É bom te ver!

É bom te ver também, A- Arry – disse Hagrid, soltando o garoto e soando o nariz num enorme lenço que tirou do bolso – é claro que eu estaria presente neste momento. 17 anos só se fazem uma vez na vida !

Feliz aniversário, cara ! – Harry virou ao ouvir a voz conhecida e viu Neville apertar a sua mão.

Obrigado, Neville ! E feliz aniversário atrasado para você também – Desejou Harry ao amigo que aniversariava um dia antes que ele.

Valeu cara – Respondeu Neville sabe, nem acredito que minha vó tenha deixado eu vir, mas ela falou que eu estou mais maduro ou coisa parecida ...

Olá, Harry – disse uma voz sonhadora ao seu lado .

Oi Luna ! – disse Hary, feliz em vê-lo.

Eu desejaria um feliz aniversário, mas eu acho essa coisa que comemorar um ano a mais de vida um pouco absurdo. Sabe, como se pode ficar feliz em envelheçer ?- disse Luna, olhando para a cozinha da Toca como se tivesse chegado ali por acaso.

Bem...- começou Harry, mas sentiu um conhecido cheiro floral ao ser abraçado por uma longa cabeleira ruiva, que o fez corar e perder os sentidos por um momento.

Parabéns, Harry – disse Gina Weasley.

Harry teve uma imensa vontade de abraçá-la e dar-lhe um longo beijo, que poderia durar até o próximo crepúsculo, e dizer-lhe que fora um tolo em terminar o namoro, que poderiam reatar agora mesmo, se ela quisesse, e que nada, nem mesmo Lord Voldemort poderia separá-los de novo...Lord Voldemort...Lembrou-se então o porque do fim do tão curto, porém feliz relacionamento. O Lord Voldemort insistia em dar fim á vida das pessoas que Harry mais amava, e ele, Harry, não permitia que isso acontecesse novamente.

Conteu-se também pelo fato de que quatro Weasleys, Fred, Jorge, Rony e Carlinhos, todos maiores e mais fortes que ele, olhavam dele para Gina, desconfiados.

O-obrigado...- gaguejou Harry

Venha, Harry querido, abra seus presentes ! – chamou-o a Sra.Weasley.

Harry olhou em direção á mesa ao centro da pequena cozinha e viu vários presentes dividindo o espaço com várias bandejas de doces, petiscos e garrafas de cervejas amanteigadas. Pegou o primeiro presente que alcançou, embrulhado com papel verde-acido. Abriu-o e dentro havia uma jaqueta preta de um grosso couro de dragão.

Hei, esse é nosso ! – disse Fred

Puro couro de Rabo-córneo Húngaro ! – exclamou Jorge

Obrigado ! – disse Harry, realmente feliz com o presente

Cara, isso deve ter custado uma fortuna ! – exclamou Rony

Que é isso, cara, o Potter aqui merece – Disse Fred, e ele e Jorge ajudaram Harry a vestir a jaqueta.

Harry ganhou também um suéter de cor verde com um grande número dezessete dourado ao centro, da Sra.Weasley; um aparelho de telefone muito antigo, que mais parecia peça de um museu, do Sr.Weasley, que logo pediu para Harry testar, mas ficou frustado e encantado ao mesmo tempo quando o garoto explicou a necessidade de usar fios apropriados que interligavam o aparelho para que pudessem ser ultilizados e ficou muito feliz quando Harry disse que seria o primeiro aparelho de sua casa quando fosse morar sozinho; um espelho de inimigos portátil de Olho-tonto Moody; uma coleção de livros intitulados Tudo que é preciso saber para se tornar um auror decente por Thor Luzak volumes 1 ao 6 , de Tonks e Lupin; um chapéu-escudo da "Gemialidades Weasley " e um caldeirão de varinhas de alcaçus e sapos de chocolate , de Rony; uma caixa de madeira contendo inumeros frasquinhos contendo ingredientes e um manual para o preparo de antidotos, de Hermione; um alvo colete de fios de cauda de unicórnio, de Hagrid; um objeto parecido com uma luneta, que quando usada na luz ambiente, não mostrava imagem alguma, porém, na ausência de luz, permite uma visão nitida, de Neville;uma pusseira de contas de vidro, cada uma recheada com um pó de cada cor, de Luna:

Use-a, Harry, e a conta de alho em pó, que é a branca, te protegerá contra os vampiros; a do pó de cebolas que é a amarela, te protegerá dos escrópitos; o vermelho, contra heliopatas; o verde contra Dilátex Vorazes, pois é pó de raiz-de-cuia...enfim, se usa-la, estará protegido de todos os seres indesejáveis.

Obrigado, Luna – agradeceu Harry, rindo, enquanto a garota prendia a pulseira em seu pulso – Eu realmente preciso me proteger contra os escrobitós ou seja lá o que for.

Harry ganhou também um enorme cachecol, de uns cinco metros de comprimento, escrito "Harry Potter é o maior bruxo de todos os tempos,não ousem duvidar!" de uma ponta à outra, de várias cores, de Dobby, o elfo doméstico que libertara dos mals tratos dos Malfoy e depois fora trabalhar na cozinha de Hogwarts; um embrulho contendo um fedorento rato morto cheio de vermes, que fez com que as convidadas de Fleur berrascem e sua irmã Gabrielle desmaiar por alguns instantes, de Monstro, o elfo doméstico que herdara de seu falecido padrinho Sirius Black; e, entre outros presentes, um porta-retratos contendo uma foto animada dos Weasleys, Hermione, Neville, Luna e alguns menbros da Ordem da Fênix.

É pra você não se esquecer que sempre estaremos aquí por você, Harry – disse Gina, com sua admiradora convicção.

Harry sentiu novamente uma vontade incontrolável de beijá-la, mas conteve-se quando a sra Weasley o arrastou para a mesa e empurrou em suas mãos um prato lotado de doces e salgados.

Harry, precisamos falar com você – disse Hagrid, acompanhado de Lupin e Moody, indicando um canto da apertada cozinha longe da aglomeração que se formava ao redor da mesa.

Escute, Harry – sussurrou Hagrid – Sabemos o que pretende fazer após o casamento de Guí e Fleur e, agora que é maior de idade, não podemos te impedir. Mas queremos fazer o possivel para retardar a sua "caçada" ao Você-Sabe-Quem.

O que? – perguntou Harry, confuso – Vocês estão vendo tudo o que está acontecendo, tantas mortes, e querem me impedir?

Não queremos te impedir, Harry... – disse Moody, paciente – Dumbledore, antes de morrer, nos contou sobre a profecia. Bem, e parece que ele estava adivinhando... Disse que se algo acontecesse a ele, colocaria nas mãos dos integrantes da Ordem da Fênix a sua proteção.

Ele nos fez prometer – continuou Lupin – que só permitiríamos que você cumprisse o seu destino... depois que terminasse a escola, sabe, prestar os N.I.E.M.s.

Mas de qualquer maneira, vocês não vão cumprir o que prometeram, não é? – disse Harry, enraivecido.

E por que não? – Perguntou Lupin.

Porque Hogwarts não vai reabrir e... – começou Harry, mas foi interrompido por Hagrid.

E quem te disse essa asneira? É claro que Hogwarts vai reabrir! Aliás, ela nem foi fechada! Bem, muitos pais decidiram tirar os filhos da escola por motivos de segurança, pelo que ocorreu no ano letivo passado... Mas os alunos estarão correndo tanto perigo na escola quanto correm em casa, além de que agora o Ministério da Magia colocou um verdadeiro esquadrão de aurores para proteger o castelo... E Minerva assumiu a diração.

Vocês não entendem – disse Harry, sem paciência – Não me interessa se Hogwarts vai continuar ou não... Os estudos não me interessam mais. A vida de cada um, bruxo ou não, está correndo um sério perigo. E a porcaria daquela profecia dizia que sou eu quem tem que acabar com isso e não vou poder fazer nada trancado naquele castelo!

Harry, por favor, fale baixo – pediu Lupin - Molly não sabe sobre a profecia; Dumbledore achou melhor não contar ou ela teria um ataque cardíaco. Em todo o caso, é você que não está entendendo nada, Harry. Dumbledore sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo quando quis que você terminasse a escola antes de cumprir seu destino. Depois de prestar os N.I.E.M.s estará mais preparado em questão de magia, além de que, depois de vencer Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, pois temos certeza de que você vai vencer, poderá seguir a carreira de auror, na qual certamente se sairá muito bem.

Harry ficou calado, pensativo, enquanto era observado pelos três. Sabia o que tinha de fazer... Mas não queria descumprir os desejos de Dumbledore... Tudo o que o professor fizera sempre foi para o bem de Harry, não é? Mas ainda havia tempo antes da aulas voltarem...

Está bem, eu volto para Hogwarts – disse o garoto.

Muito bem, Harry, fez a escolha certa... – começou Hagrid, mas Harry, fingindo não ouví-lo, continuou:

Volto porque era a vontade de Dumbledore. Mas, se eu tiver alguma pista sobre... sobre Voldemort, não hesiterei em segui-la. E Hermione, ela não gostaria de perder os N.I.E.M.s.

Então, está tudo certo? Você volta para Hogwarts em Setembro? – perguntou Moody, para confirmar.

É, volta.

Ah, e eu já ia me esquecendo, Harry – disse Hagrid, tirando um pergaminho dobrado do bolso interno do casaco de pelos de castor – Bem, este é o testamento de Dumbledore... Ele deixou algumas coisas pra você...

Hagrid entregou o pergaminho a Harry, que não desejava mais receber testamentos.

Um grande bruxo, o Dumbledore... – disse Hagrid, os olhos marejados de lágrimas – E que grande coração... Doou a maior parte de seu ouro para o St Mungus, outra parte para um orfanato de touxas em Londres, e o restante para o fundo que auxilia alunos com poucos recursos econômicos em Hogwarts.

Mas Harry não prestava atençãoao que Hagrid dizia ou ao barulhodas conversas do restante das pessoas. Lia o testamento de Dumbladore, que, mesmo sendo um bruxo de enorme nobreza de espírito, parecia não prezar muito os bens materias.. Como o guarda-caças falara, dividira sua enorme quantidade de ouro entre o St Mungus, o orfanato de trouxas (oorfanato onde vivera Lord Voldemort quando criança) e ocfundo para alunos em Hogwarts. Para Harry, deixou sua penseira, alguns preciosos frascos de pensamentos e o objeto parecido com um isqueiro, que servia para apagar as luzes de postes.

Bom, Harry – disse Hagrid – já fiz o que tinha que fazer. Tenho que voltar para Hogwarts. Sabe, dexei Grope tomando conta do Canino.

E o grope está bem? – perguntou Harry

Ah, está ótimo. Triste, é claro, pelo Dumbledore; sabe, ele me apoiu muito com o Grope. Mas meu irmão está aprendendo rápido: até me ajudou a reconstruir nossa cabana, que agora está maior e mais alta para que nós dois caibamos...Em todo o caso, até logo, Harry. Nos vemos no casamento.

Até, Hagrid

Após se despedirem de Hagrid, Rony e Hermione, que estiveram observando a conversa entre Harry, Lupin,Hagrid e Moody, foram até o amigo para saber o que aconteceu .

Vou voltar para Hogwarts em setembro – disse Harry – Era desejo de Dumbledore que eu terminasse meus estudos.

Ah, não, voltar para a escola? – reclamou Rony – Eu já estava feliz por ter um motivo para não estudar mais...

Não seja estupido, Rony – zangou-se Hermione – É claro que iriamos com Harry aonde quer que ele fosse, mas já que ele decidiu voltar para a escola, sabe...Eu realmente quero prestar meus N.I.E.Ms.

E os três se juntaram a Luna, Neville, Gina, Fred e Jorge para uma grande batalha de snap explosivos.

Já passavam das três horas da manhã quando a Sra.Weasley ordenou que todos fossem dormir.

E não me olhem assim, garotas! – disse sob o olhar de cachorro molhado de Luna, Hermione e Gina – Para as barracas ! – e as três correram em direção ao jardim – Fred, Jorge, Carlinhos, sei que são maiores de idade, mas ainda sou mãe de vocês . Para a cama, garotos, agora ! – e os três aparataram com sons de craques – E Harry, querido, me desculpe, mas vai ter que dividir uma barraca Neville e Rony. Fleur e a familia estão hospedados nos quartos.

Não tem problema, Sra.Weasley – disse Harry

Mas não se preocupe, querido. A casa está cercada por aurores do Ministério da Magia, além de Tonks, Lupin e Moody estarem ocupando barracas ao redor das suas.

Os três garotos desejaram boa noite ao Sr. e à Sra.Weasley e sairam em direção ao jardim. Deteram-se,porém, ao lado da tenda onde Gina, Hermione e Luna estavam. Curiosos com as risadas que vinham de lá, trocaram olhares significativos, e agacharam-se ao lado da tenda, escutando...

Há,há,há...Muito boa, Luna ! – falava a voz de Hermione.

Não é legal? – disse Luna, com sua voz sonhadora – É só apontar a varinha para a garganta, dizer Melodius e começar a falar o que vier à cabeça...Tudo vira música...

Então, vamos tentar de novo ! – convidou Gina

Ok – disse Hemione – Todas juntas: um, dois, três...

Melodius ! – disseram as três, e um clima melódico começou a surgir enquanto falavam, como se estivessem cantando...

Quando eu era apenas uma menina,  
minha mãe me colocava na cama  
e me lia uma história – Hermione

Era sempre sobre uma princesa em apuros  
e como um homem a salvaria  
e acabava gloriosamente – Gina

Eu deitava na cama  
e pensava sobre  
a pessoa que eu queria ser – Luna

Então eu percebi  
que a vida de conto de fadas  
não era para mim – Gina

Eu não quero ser como a Cinderela  
sentada em um porão escuro, frio, empoeirado,  
esperando que alguém venha e me liberte  
Eu não quero ser como alguém que espera  
Que um belo principe venha e me salve  
Oh, não sobreviverá  
a menos que alguém esteja ao meu lado  
Não quero ser  
Ninguém  
Prefiro libertar eu mesma – Todas juntas

Um dia eu vou achar alguém  
que queira minha alma, coração e mente – Luna

Alguém que não tenha medo  
de mostrar que me ama – todas juntas

Alguém que irá entender  
que eu sou feliz simplesmente do jeito que eu sou  
e não preciso de ninguem tomando conta de mim – Hermione

Eu estarei lá para ele  
tão forte quanto  
ele estará para mim – Gina

E quando eu me der então  
isso tem que ser uma coisa igual – Luna

Eu posso enfrentar meus proprios dragões  
Eu posso sonhar meus próprios sonhos  
Meu cavaleiro sou eu  
Então eu irei me libertar – todas juntas

Após a canção, apontaram as varinhas novamente para as gargantas, disseram Quietus, ficaram caladas por alguns instantes, pensativas, depois explodiram em mais risadinhas.

BAM.

Neville desequilibrou-se e caiu de costas.

Quem está aí? – perguntou Hermione, assustada.

Os garotos correram a entrar em sua tenda, antes que as três abrissem a passagem da sua para olhar o que acontecera.

Tonks, que ia silenciosamente até sua barraca para não interromper a curiosidade dos garotos, acusou-se:

Ah, desculpe, garotas, tropecei! Sabem como sou desastrada... Bem, boa noite! – e entrou em sua barraca.

Puxa, ainda bem que era a Tonks! – disse Hermione, - imaginem se os garotos escutam...

Mas ficou muito bom, né? - disse Luna.

Ótimo! – disse Gina, sorrindo, quando as três entraram novamente na barraca – Somos melhores que "As Esquisitonas"! – e romperam em gargalhadas.

Enquanto isso, na tenda dos garotos, Harry, Neville e Rony, ainda sem dizer uma palavra, deitaram-se , absortos em pensamentos.

Um mestre em Legilimência poderia jurar que um estava lendo a mente do outro, tamanha a semelhança de suas idéias.

"O que elas quiseram dizer com isso?" 


End file.
